Molestia
by Cloud122
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que le molestan a Oliver, unas quizás más que otras.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo molestando con un nuevo finc, se supone que la idea original era que sería un drabble cortito pero he llegado a la conclusión de que soy un desastre en ese de escribir menos de 900 palabras. Pero bueno, espero que les guste.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

Molestia

— **XXXXXXXX—**

Oliver se reconoce como una persona con poca paciencia, que se molesta fácilmente y aunque trata de mantenerse tranquilo, hay situaciones que simplemente le irritan.

Una de ellas es que Roy sea desordenado; una flecha por aquí, el arco por allá, el antifaz en una esquina de otra habitación, es un completo desastre y cuando el muchacho necesita algo, nunca puede encontrarlo. Eso, sin contar las veces que casi se mata al tropezar con sus cosas, como aquella vez en la que tropezó con una de las botas del menor la cual estaba al inicio de las escaleras de su casa, y él no la había visto por estar leyendo unos documentos de la empresa.

Y cuando le riñe, el menor solo se defiende diciendo que es su culpa por no mirar por donde camina, un día de estos jura que lo pondrá como objetivo de una de sus flechas.

Otra cosa que le molesta es tener que pasar el día completo en la empresa leyendo cuando escrito Felicity le ponga en el escritorio sin poder escaparse porque la rubia se ha encargado de sellar cualquier escape y lo mantiene vigilado hasta que termina de firmar el último documento.

Aunque ella le diga que es su obligación revisar todo eso y estar al pendiente de todo por ser el presidente de la compañía, no quita que lance uno que otro gruñido de inconformidad porque lo sabe, ¡claro que lo sabe! La rubia disfruta el poder molestarle obligándole a permanecer en esa oficina por horas, desquitándose de las veces que ha tenido que suplirlo.

Y como si esto no fuera suficiente, todavía le quedaba Thea y su obsesión por querer dejarle sordo . El aprecia el poder estar en la tranquilidad de su casa disfrutando un rato de paz… misma que desaparece cuando su hermana sube el volumen del stereo y deleita a todos con el estruendo que osa llamarse música.

Esos son algunos ejemplos por citar porque perfectamente puede escribir una lista de las cosas que le irritan y que tienen como protagonistas a ellos tres, aunque la gran mayoría se vuelven medianamente tolerables. Solo existe una cosa que sencillamente no puede pasar por alto.

Desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a sentir algo más que una simple camaradería por cierto corredor escarlata y aunque sabe que el sentimiento era reciproco, nunca han hablado del tema, en parte porque no quiere arruinar la relación que tiene con el menor y otro porque no desea corromperlo, el castaño era todo lo que el nunca podría ser y en su momento se lo había dicho.

— _"Puedes inspirar a la gente como nunca lo podré hacer yo_ " —

Y durante un tiempo le había funcionado bien mantener las cosas como estaban, uno que otro comentario, un roce accidental de manos y sonrisas. Pero todo eso cambio con la llegada de ese sujeto

El motivo de enojo y de sus no-celos reconocidos: Bruce Wayne.

¿Y por qué? Desde que se enteró de la amistad que había entre Barry y él, su inquietud aumento y no logrando controlar su impulso cuestionó al menor sobre cómo le había conocido.

El castaño alego conocer a Bruce durante una conferencia en ciudad Gótica a la que había asistido unos meses atrás y en la que el pelinegro también se encontraba principalmente por ser uno de los benefactores que apoyaron la investigación.

No muy convencido de la respuesta dejó pasar las cosas, no tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones, aun así, la idea de que Bruce estuviera cerca del corredor no le era grata, ya suficiente tenía con lidiar con el murciélago como para ahora tener que preocuparse por el empresario.

— ¿Entonces? — la pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos, recordándole que estaba en la sala de su casa con Felicity aconsejándole a que se armara de valor y se le declarara al castaño.

—No lo sé —respondió secamente

—Si no lo haces, podrías arrepentirte — mencionó la rubia cruzándose de brazos mirando a su jefe —. Oliver, es obvio que ambos sienten algo más que una simple amistad por el otro, no sé qué estás esperando para decidirte.

—No es tan sencillo Felicity es…. —

—Tonterías, ya hemos hablado de eso. Barry es un chico sumamente lindo y gentil, sabe ganarse a las personas y no es difícil enamorarse de él. En verdad Oliver, si no actúas pronto podrás arrepentirte. —

El rubio no respondió, sabía que lo que que decía su amiga era verdad, no en balde temía que en cualquier momento Batman o Bruce quisieran apartarlo de su lado.

— ¡Hemos llegado! — la voz de red Arrow corto el silencio del lugar, apareciendo sonriente al lado del castaño quienes cargaban un par de bolsas con víveres.

—Bienvenidos — exclamó la mujer parándose del sillón acercándose a los a los menores mientras sujetaba unas bolsas —. Roy ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina.

El mencionado asintió siguiendo a la rubia con el resto de las compras. Era consciente de las intenciones de Felicity al querer dejar a su mentor y a su amigo a solas y siendo honestos, la apoyaba completamente. Deseaba que ambos fueran felices, pero para que eso ocurriera debían dar ese pequeño salto.

Barry se sentó al lado de mayor, colando su cabeza en uno de los hombros, no era una situación fuera de lo normal, el castaño solía recargarse en el arquero bajo el pretexto de lo cómodo que era sabiendo que al arquero no le molestaba que lo hiciera.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, Oliver luchando internamente entre hablar o callar y Barry… el simplemente respetaba el silencio del rubio, el sonido de un celular rompió con esa atmosfera haciendo que el corredor se levantara para sacar el aparato y poder responder bajo la atenta mirada del oji azul.

—Felicity dice que la cena está lista — menciona Roy deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación. —.Será mejor que no la hagamos esperar.

Oliver asiente mientras se para caminando a donde estaba su socio.

—Lo siento. — responde el oji verde guardando nuevamente su celular. —Debo irme

— ¿Todo en orden? —

—Debo ir a gótica — murmuro sabiendo que Oliver detestaba a Batman aunque no sabía el por qué. —Batman quiere hablar con Flash

El silencio nuevamente se instaló en el lugar. Roy sintió un ligero escalofrió al ver la mueca que se formaba en el rostro de su mentor, lo mejor sería dejarles solo así que dando media vuelta salió del lugar dispuesto a decirle a Felicity que tardarían un poco en venir ellos dos.

Antes de que Barry pudiera agregar algo más, unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos robándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, después de unos segundos de shock comenzó a responder aquel beso

—No irás — respondió Oliver con un tono de voz sospechosamente seria, separándose apenas lo suficiente para poder respirar. En el momento que el corredor le dijo que el murciélago quería hablar con él un sinfín de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza cada uno de ellos peor que el anterior.

—Pero… — trató de alegar el castaño pero nuevamente fue callado al sentir como nuevamente era besado por el mayor logrando que olvidara lo que tenía que decir, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

—Ok, quizás pueda ir mañana— respondió el corredor logrando que el rubio sonriera antes de rodear con sus brazos la cintura del castaño besándole nuevamente.

Hay muchas cosas que molestan a Oliver, unas más que otras. Pero aquella que no puede soportar y tampoco permitirá es que tipos como Bruce o el engreído de Batman tratan de robarle lo que es suyo, el corazón del corredor, porque ese solo le pertenece a él y debe dejarlo en claro.

* * *

No lo puedo evitar, meter a Bruce o Batman como el tercero en discordia es hermoso, sobre todo porque hace que Oliver actué u la verdad es que estaba viendo la película de Batman Sin Límites: Instinto Animal y algunas escenas de los crossovers de Flash y Arrow y verlos a los tres juntos fue tipo ¡idea! Aunque originalmente pensaba escribir en un contexto donde Bruce y Oliver saben la identidad del otro aunque eso no disminuye los celos de Ollie con Barry XD quien sabe, quizás pueda trabajar en la idea. Sin más por el momento, espero que anden bien.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
